A Wish Upon A TARDIS
by Writing Desk Of Ravens
Summary: She was military he was a timelord, she made a wish and he came and ran away with her. He saved her but can she save him? And what will be the cost? A.N. First fanfic please leave me reviews because I want to make this better. There is some 11th Doctor X OC.
1. Twinkle Twinkle

There are some things in life that we can't explain, the weird, the scary things. How you hear about all of these different war strategies, well what if you were told that these famous prodigies and programs in the military were really run by children, actual children.

If the common people were told about this there would be an uproar and a nation wide uprising would ensue. That is why most people don't know about Operation Childrens War, this operation was originally started by the Russians and Germans. They began their version of the project right around the time of WW2 but was soon aborted by these countries because there were far too many negative affects from it.

But when the Twin Towers in New York City were attacked by terrorists the American military reopened Operation Childrens War. I was one of the original kids used to become a super soldier, I was trained in a secret base since I was four and became a Marine. After about ten or eleven years of hard work and heartache I had finally reached the rank of General.

After showing so much potential I was put in charge of an elite hacking unit that was used to combat terrorists that tried to attack the US through the web. Of course being on this special unit where I would travel nearly all over the world made it hard for me to keep up with my family. Though I had been adopted by the nicest Russian family I could ever imagine I was never sure who my biological family was. Well until about four or so years ago.

I had found my biological parents almost on accident, it was just sheer luck that I had been able to track them down. But I would find out later that it was an unseen curse that would pull on my heart for years. Jaden, my biological father was an abusive drug dealer who always seemed to be on a warrant of some sort and never looked like he could be a decent member of society. Addie who was a heavy drinker had died several years before I had the chance to meet her had driven herself insane.

Rosey and Jamie were my younger sister and brother. Rosey was close to being nine and suffered from a condition called Alcohol Fetal Disorder (AFD) which made her much smaller and weaker than she should be for her age. Jamie the little boy was nearing the age of three, he also suffered from AFD but also being a autism victim. Derek knew everything about how ill both of the kids were but did nothing to try to get them the proper care that they needed.

It enraged me so much that I almost went on a warpath, ranting to my adopted family about the disgustingly cruel treatment that those children had to live through. My loving father, ( adopted father) Vladimir told me that all we can do is support them and help them as much as possible. Since I had such a large paycheck and I rarely bought myself anything I put forth much of my money towards helping the kids out with their education. I had them sent to Marywood-Palm Valley School. Yes it was expensive but I knew that it would be worth it to send them there.

Vladimir was close to 49 and had adopted 16 children over his life, but now only seven of them still remained at home. I lived in their big house in Fullerton Hills that looked over the entire city. It was a private community so it felt safer to us than just living in the track homes. A few months ago, in May of 2012 I had left American to go over into Afghanistan to help train some of the soldiers there, it was now August of that same year and I had been able to finally come home. But that brief period of joy and happiness was soon brought to an end and I was yet again uprooted from my family to help my country.

A hacktivist/ terrorist group group called Anonymous was the cause of my sudden call to duty, they had managed to take over the nuclear warhead in the red rocks of St. George, Utah. The code name of the warhead was called Pandorica so it was called Operation Pandorica. Vladimir said that he knew some people that were related to Addie and said that they wanted me to stay with them while I was working in the area. All that they really knew about my work was that I worked 'magic' with computers and that the US Marines frequently used my skills.

Today was the day that I, Alexandra Aleksandrov, would travel to St. George and there start my new 'life' so that I could hopefully find the group called Anonymous and shut down their operations. If I couldn't find the root of the cell in St. George then at the very least I would be able to disable the warhead and make it useless to them. Hopefully it didn't take me to long so that I could get out of there as soon as possible, I had heard that they had long hot summers in Utah. I was more of a snow girl personally and I was not too keen on finding out how hot it could get there.

I was driving my white and silver Mustang GT into the town being followed by the procession of my whole family. I was wear a thin rolled sleeve coat over a black tank top, some jean shorts and foam flip flops. My long black hair was french braided which I had then twisted up into a bun. As we drove through the suburbs of this place I could feel us attracting stares. We were quite a sight, almost twelve cars and one moving van all driving in one line. Almost all of us drive expensive cars which looked a bit at odds with the battered moving van in the back.

It was extremely hot outside in this red rock city, my car said that it was 115 outside. People must be crazy to live here I thought as I pulled up to a modest sized home. I parked right in front then got out of my car, sad to leave the air conditioning and beckoned to the rest that this was the place. There was a few moments of confusion as my family scrambled around trying to find parking spots. Then after that there were the shouts that it was far too hot here.

I looked at the house, the yard was a bit messy with a large tree to shade the house. The house itself was a light terracotta color with a darker brown roof and white trim. I walked up to the white front door that the bottom third of was covered in red dust. I became a little self conscious, my dad had warned me that they were very religious and I didn't know how she would react to my outfit and whether she would be offended or not. I decided that I was way too hot to care so I gave the door a couple of hard knocks, I was very grateful when Heather answered the door.

" Oh! You're here! Come in! All of you come in," she said in an overly cheerful voice, the sweetness in her tone almost made me gag.

I gave her the brightest fake smile I could muster and said, " Thank you Aunt Heather."

The others trotted up to the door, I looked back over at Heather and she seemed to pale as she saw the sheer number of us. I wondered if she regretted opening up her home to our whole family. The bulk of our group was able to sit on the large leather couch that was in the living room. The ones who weren't able to claim a spot on the couch took to leaning against the walls slumping slightly.

I looked over at Heather, I felt bad, she looked so completely overwhelmed, our family all looked the same. Pale, tall, and vampiric, almost all of us had black raven hair, except Aton who dyed his hair white, and the dark eyes. I also had an exception to the hair and eye rule, most of my hair was black except the strand of dark blood red strip of hair and instead of the dark chocolate eyes that most of my family had my eyes were bright electric blue.

" So how was the drive out here and everything?" Heather asked kindly trying to break the awkward silence that was apparent in the room.

" It was fine, very long but not very bad of course," Vladimir said formally in a thick Russian accent.

" Oh well...that's good. Are any of you hungry or something?" she asked trying to be a good hostess.

We all answered in unison, which is another weird thing that we do, also that was very often with us but sadly it did creep people out just a little bit. We were all probably hungry but we were not often used to relying on other people so we don't usually like to bother other people unless we must. I knew that they most likely would eat once they got to Las Vegas. It was cooler in the house than it was outside but I was still a little warmer than I would like to be so I shrugged off my rolled sleeve coat and set it on my lap.

Heather gasped and looked like she was going to fall over on the spot as she stared at my arms and back. I had multiple tattoos covering my body in different locations. On my right hand I had a pale gray scrolling floral henna that in the middle there was a japanese symbol that meant peace. Up on my left arm there was a three inch thick band that was covered in different native american symbols. Above that in a faded charcoal black with bold lettering was 'US Marines'. I would imagine though the large sprawling tattoo on my back is the one she took the most offence to.

It was in a T shape across my back and shoulders, at the small of my back there was five in. circle with a flame in it, curved around the outside the circle it said ' Dauntless, the brave'. Above the one that said Dauntless there was a 4in. circle with two hands, one pulling up the other, curved around that one it said, 'Abnegation, the selfless'. Then across my shoulder blades were 3 3in circles, the first to the right was a tree, it said,' Amity, the Peaceful.' To the left of that one was were scales, it said,'Candor, the Honest' then the left one was an eye and it read,' Erudite, the Intelligent.'

Each symbol was a different representation of my personality, one of my older sisters, Valentina, drew out the sketch for me. I was so touched by it and I could feel how it did express me in every way that I took it to my friend Deak and had him tattoo it on my back. There were some people like Heather who didn't seem to agree with my choice of self expression.

"What are those?!" she sounded almost frantic as she spoke.

" Heather they're just tattoos calm down," I said trying to make her relax.

" Calm down?! Calm down! Your covered! Covered in INK!" She said her voice getting shrill.

I winced, ever since I had come home from Iraq I couldn't stand high pitched noises, my voice had taken a turn from being polite and pacifying to being more harsh and direct.

" There's nothing you can do about how I've decided to decorate my body so you might as well calm down and lower your voice by a few octaves," I said looking her straight in the eye, she flinched away.

She nodded very slowly as she tried not to look me in the eyes, it seemed to me that she was finally able to accept the fact of the matter. We chatted for a little bit and then decided to set up my new bedroom,all the oldest and strongest boys, Vladimir, Aton, and Vladislav started to move my furniture and belongings into the room. I watched in almost a sad way, there was no turning back now, I would have to deal with the things that were to come and hope for the best. Katerina, the youngest girl only 8, helped unpack my bedspread and pillows so I would have somewhere to sleep.

I felt sad as a little while later I had to watch my family drive away, knowing that in my heart it might be years before I could see any of them again. Heather came up behind ,me and put a warm hand on my shoulder as she too watched them drive away. My eyes burned slightly and I felt like I wanted to cry but I knew that the tears would not come even if I wanted them to.

Heathers voice behind me was soft and sweet," Are you ok Sweetie?"

I nodded quickly and my voice shook a little bit as I spoke to her," Yeah...I'll be fine."

She gave my shoulder an awkward pat as I shuffled into my and began to unpack my belongings from their cardboard box cages. I noticed that it was getting dark outside and that it was close to being nine when I took a break to look out my window at the night sky. It seemed to be a quite night, not much stars out but then out of the corner of my eye I saw a bright light streak across the sky. A shooting star. I smiled to myself, I didn't wish often about anything but tonight would be an exception.

I closed my eyes tightly and wish as hard and long as I possibly could, with all my heart, with my whole being really. Please, whoever is out there, whoever can hear me, take me away. Away from this place, show me the world, show me the universe. I opened my eyes after making this weak sad wish.


	2. Meet The Family

I woke up pretty early the next day; the first few warm rays of early morning sun light were shinning through my blinds. I rolled over in my bed, I had not slept well the night before, the house at night had become very warm and it was uncomfortable and sticky. I knew that I should get up and shower to get the day going. I stared around my room in dislike, the walls were far to white for my liking and there was not much color other than beige and white. Normally by now I'd have my corkboard of things to do up and my posters.

After taking a warm shower, eating some cereal and going out for a jog to see what my area was like, all I could take from my quick work out that it was very dusty and would get scorching hot by 6:30 AM. After re-entering the house I set to work to finish unpacking my things, I put clothes on hangers in the closet books on shelves. I came to the box that had all of my computer equipment in it; I set it on the large horseshoe shaped desk that I used for work.

I pulled my fragile monitor out and started to attack the mangled pile of cords that I need to make my systems run smoothly, it did take a rather long time to finally get all of things in order, much longer than I actually thought it would. As I sat back on my bed I stole a glance over at the clock on the wall and was amazed to see that it said 3:30. I stood up and stretched, it was still very hot and sticky outside and I didn't dare to go out there to dispose of my packing boxes. I heard my Uncle Asher's car pull into the driveway, and then his shuffling footsteps come up the walk by my window. Then Heather's happy voice echoed over the house towards him.

"Hey Honey we're headed over to my mom's house for swimming and diner," Heather said as I heard their younger children scream that they were going to get in the car as their little footsteps rushed past my door.

I was just about to start doing some pushups and sit-ups on the floor when I heard a soft knock. I sighed and got up to answer the door, it was Heather of course, and I gave her a tight smile.

" Alexandra, I was wondering if you would like to come to diner at my parents home. They would like to meet you," Heather said very gently.

" Oh… Uhh… Sure." I said a little taken aback that she had offered to let me meet her family.

I was going to grab my trusty pair of flip-flops when I heard Heather add," My parents, they have a pool… so if you'd like to go swimming bring a swimming suit with you."

I nodded and dug through my drawers and came across my two swimsuits, I was going to grab the bikini but I sighed and grabbed my one piece instead. I decided that Heather had gone through enough culture shock for the time being. My swimsuit was dark red with high cut hips and a low back that showed off my tattoos, it was all edged with white trim. After stuffing that, sunglasses and sunscreen into a bag I went out to their light metallic blue mini van. Heather got in the driver's seat but I wasn't sure if I should climb in the back or get in the passenger.

"Well get in! Alexandra, stop dilly dallying around," she said to me in a playful tone as I got in the passenger.

As soon as we were all buckled in we were driving off to I would suppose was Heather's parents home. We drove quickly and into a much nicer neighborhood about nine or so miles away from our own home. We pulled up outside one of the larger, obviously more expensive than the home I now lived in. As we walked in the first thing to me that it was loud, extremely loud. There were children running around wildly screaming and laughing as they chased each other about. A herd of adults were lingering in the kitchen chatting amongst themselves in hushed tones. Something was different about them, something that just didn't feel right about them.

I tried to ignore this intense feeling of danger but my past military training made it so I had a very difficult time relaxing. Those people in the kitchen put me on edge, they made me anxious, I was so focused on watching their movements that I didn't even notice someone was calling my name.

"Alexandra! Earth to Alexandra!" A voce said shaking me from my focus.

"Huh?" I looked away from the group in the kitchen towards a smiling middle aged woman with light brown hair and sweet eyes.

She laughed and smiled wider," Head up in the clouds? I was just saying that I'm Mara and this is my husband Carl."

" Oh. Hello," I said and shook their hands and I was again met with more laughter, this action rather confused me.

Then the man introduced to me as Carl said," Why are you being so formal? We are family."

I shrugged, I was always formal with people I didn't know, it was just the way I was and raised to be like. I couldn't help but revert to the way I had always been raised to be. I didn't know nor did I trust these people, I wasn't about to just open up to people I barely knew and set out all of my being to them. After that small amount of speaking I returned to my earlier activities of having all of my focus on those strange people in the kitchen. I caught them every once in a while giving small glance or two over at me while I watched them. They seemed to be evaluating me, I had to admit I was doing the same thing to them as well. Watching, they were watching me I was watching them.

But of course there had to be another distraction to break my focus from what I was actually doing. There was a loud knock on the front door, no one seemed to notice it since even I could barely hear it. So I walked over to the door but made sure I never turned my back to the people in the kitchen, I diffidently felt their eyes following me as I walked across the room. I opened the door partially to get a look at who was there. There was a man wearing a tweed jack, suspenders and a bow tie, he had brown sort of longish floppy hair combed over to one side.

"Hello?" I said blushing a bit as I noticed how handsome he was.

He looked a bit flustered and startled that I actually acknowledged him in a polite manner, when he opened his mouth to speak he spoke very rapidly and excitedly," Hello I'm the Doctor, just the Doctor or the King of Cool. Wait. Forget that title, that's a rubbish title just call me the Doctor."

I nodded slowly as my brain struggled to catch up with his rapid flow of words," Ok then Doctor is there anything that I can do to help you?"

He seemed to call down a bit from his earlier explosion of excitement and acted much more solemn," Well I'm looking for something called the Slitheen, they look like humans, act like humans, but they are most certainly not human."

I looked at him very carefully was he just a crazy, handsome man or something else completely? But he kept on speaking as I thought," I'm also looking for Alexandra, Alexandra Aleksandrov, She was in the US Marines I believe."

I narrowed my eyes at him, how did he know my name? I became very defensive as I became prepared to either slam the door in his face or punch him. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up, it was one of the people from the kitchen. It was a woman, her hand felt unnaturally cold and her eyes were almost completely black. Her grip on my shoulder tighter and tighter, her finger nails digging into my flesh to where I almost cried out in pain from the pressure.

The doctor looked at her giving a coy smile," Look at you. No one even knows that you're not human."

I finally gave in and gave a long loud cry of pain, as her nails seemed to turn to claws as they dug into my shoulder. I looked at the woman, I finally noticed she was NOT human. Her skin seemed to be turning into a pale sickly green with a reptilian like feel to it, her hand was truly turning into a claw. I was bleeding at this point and the Doctor pulled out a silver thing with a green glowing piece at the end. He aimed it at her, he, it, whatever it was and the silver rod made a low-pitched noise. But it quickly got much higher frequency as I covered my ears and the creature stumbled back hissing.


	3. Police Box and Blood

~A.N.~ BEWARE THAT THERE IS SOME SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER. You have been warned. Read on at your own risk. ALSO PLEASE COMENT! Thank you… you may return to your reading

The Doctor took my hand as the rest of the people who were in the kitchen turned into similar creatures. My heart was pounding and I was on the edge of becoming frantic, I looked over at the living room and saw that the whole family was collapsed onto the floor and couch. I looked up at the Doctor, there was fear, there was sadness, there was pain, but above all there was determination. The question of wither my family was dead or not was open in my eyes. If they were some ugly green lizard people were not going to be happy lizard people in a minute.

"They're not dead, just unconscious. They'll be fine as soon as they wake up," He spoke quickly as the other creatures began to slink towards us.

" Umm… Should we run?" I asked grabbing the keys to the van off the peg on the wall by the front door.

"I think that would be a brilliant idea," the Doctor said as we dashed to the whale of a car parked in the driveway.

I jumped into the driver's seat as the creatures came lumbering from the house; the Doctor scrambled to get in the passenger side before I slammed the car into reverse. I hit the gas pedal hard throwing up a cloud of white tire smoke; I threw the van into drive as he peeled down the street. As we came to a corner I cut the well so hard that we started to throw up gravel. The gas pedal never left the floor of the car as we drove. I could have cared less about speed limits or anyone else's safety at that point.

The Doctor looked a little nervous as the creatures chased after us at an alarming speed; I let him direct me to where he needed to go. We started to drive off the road and just into the desert nearly topping it at 95 MPH, the creatures were falling back a very minor amount. I could actually hear their roars and squeals of anger and frustration as we get farther away. I was driving at top speed towards a blue police call box, why had he wanted me to drive him here? What's a police box going to do! I slammed on the brakes throwing up a cloud of red dust and small rocks.

The Doctor got out of the car fumbling a bit with his seatbelt as he beckoned me to follow him. I didn't have many other options so I followed close behind; he pulled out an old battered key that he was shoving into the keyhole of the police box. He threw the door open and rushed in I followed in his footsteps, then froze as my mouth hung open. On the outside it was only maybe 4 by 4 by 6 feet. I spun around trying to take it all in, I was memorizing every detail, every crack, chip or blinking lights. I had yet to say anything about how it was smaller on the outside or how a wood box would be able to hold back those creatures.

He turned to me spreading his arms out before letting them fall to his sides giving me a goofy smile, " Go ahead, say it. I've heard it all."

" It's…. It's smaller outside then in here…" I said in utter amazement.

He nodded slowly but I became rather frantic, " Those things whatever you called them how is a wood box going to stop them?!"

He laughed and said, " The hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't break through that door and believe me they've tried. We are in one of the safest and most dangerous places in the universe."

" But… How is this possible, there is no way that all of this can fit into that tiny box. It goes against all of the laws of physics." I said but I knew that there was no way I could deny what I was seeing was real.

" Life, do you think that there could be other life out there that is not human?" He asked me in a very serious voice.

I had to stop and think, by his tone it seemed like he was asking me a life and death question," Well yes I suppose that there would most likely be life out there other than ourselves. Now whether or not they have reached earth is a whole other conversation," then I paused as I came to realize something," But those things. The weird green lizard people, they are aliens aren't they?"

He nodded and smiled wider, " Look at you! Catching up so quick now aren't we?"

I made a motion with my arm and I almost cried out at the pain but said instead, " Then all of this, it's alien right? Alien tech."

He pointed at me smiling, " BRILLIANT! Just brilliant!"

He turned and began to fiddle with some with some strange metal objects on the middle counsel; I climbed up the metal steps making small pinging noises. I smiled softly at him and almost whispered," And… You're an alien aren't you?"

He froze up a little bit, " Does that scare you?"

I shrugged lightly and gasped at the pain, " No… I mean as long as you're not going to eat me or something like that."

I had been smiling rather sweetly since I found myself to be rather happy but that smile faltered, I noticed how much blood I was indeed losing from the deep cuts that creature gave me. It blossomed to the surface of my shirt they deep red color contrasted immensely with my pale skin. I put my hand up to my shoulder and began to apply pressure to my wound it hurt. A lot. There was some white dots spotting the edges of my vision from blood loss.

I could feel the Doctor look over at me and he seemed to be in shock over something, his amazement was echoed in his voice, " You're bleeding?"

The burning from nerve endings in my shoulder was very intense and I gritted my teeth against the pain as I said in a rude manner, " No SHIT Sherlock! It's not like a green alien lizard thing didn't almost rip my shoulder to shreds!"

He began to flutter around the center playing with different things on the counsel; I let out a little whimper as the burning feeling spread down to my lower arm. The weird blue box began to shake and shudder cause me to fall onto the glass floor with a loud thud. I had landed on my injured shoulder and let out a squeal of pain.

I felt like I was in a demented merry-go-round that kept spinning faster and faster tilting to one side or another, it gave me a queasy feeling. I'm almost positive that it would have been fun to actually do if I wasn't on the floor withering in burning pain. I tried to roll over so that I wouldn't be putting all of my body weight on my injury but just as I was able to roll onto my back. But, the machine gave a hard tilting jerk and I went up into the arm and came down hard onto my shoulder. I was amazed that the glass floor didn't take any damage from my hard landing.

We seemed, after a while to stop moving and the Doctor came over and stood over me, looking at me critically. I glared up at him tears of pain threatening to spill over; I was more than a little upset with him at the moment. He kneeled down at my side put an arm under me and lifted me gently so that I was into a sitting position, my head against his chest. From there he was able to hoist me up into a wobbly standing position in which I had to heavily lean on him. I couldn't help but flush a little at our closeness to each other, I barely knew this man and yet I completely trusted him, but also ran away with him. I could hear my dad's voice in my head, " Alexandra, stranger danger, stranger danger."

After safely maneuvering me down the metal stairs and to his blue wooden door I read the white sign, 'Police Telephone, FREE, For use of, PUBLIC, Advice & Assistance, Obtainable Immediately, Officer & Cars, Respond to all cars. Pull to Open.' I looked at it curiously as he used the knob on the door to push it open to the outside world. I was shocked that I didn't see St. George, instead I see a light royal blue colored town home. My head began to spin again, how had we moved? Where were we? Why were people driving on the wrong side of the road?


End file.
